


The Treaty

by liliaeth



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha Jared Padalecki, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Arranged Marriage, Fantasy AU, M/M, Multi, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Omega Jensen, Rape/Non-con Elements, Ritual Public Sex, character turned into omega, jensen might have 'agreed' to the change but he didn't have much of a choice about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:20:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23715046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liliaeth/pseuds/liliaeth
Summary: Written for the spn masquerade kink memeWhen the war between Ackles and Padalecki finally ends,
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki, Jensen Ackles/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 94





	The Treaty

Peace. After ten years of war, it was long awaited, and even from the throne room, Jared could hear the celebrations spreading across the capitol city. Jared wished he could join the people, spend time with his loved ones and hold his mother, but all he could think of was his father's face as he'd died in Jared's arms. 

The worst part of it all, was that his father hadn't died as the warrior he'd been in most of his life. Instead he'd died in an ambush. A cowardish betrayal when he'd dared ride out for peace talks.

And because of that, the war had lasted another five years to finally be concluded once and for all today. 

Jared sat straight as the Acklesian delegation entered the room. The ambassador leading on the front, two priests right behind them, and right after them. Jensen of Ackles, Second born son to the king, and current heir to the throne. Followed by four of his most loyal knights.

If there were any justice it had been Josh of Ackles standing here now, but rumor had it that he'd died mere weeks after Jared's father did. And Jensen would be all Jared had left to get his ... his country's revenge on the ones that had cost Padalecki it's king.

Jensen looked full on like the Alpha he was, dressed in the armor and markings of his rank. Barely a few inches less tall than Jared himself. His head straight.  
It was almost shocking, Jared had expected that his troops would have had to drag the prince here in chains. But it turns out that Jensen, at least, unlike his brother, held some degree of honor. 

The people around them fell silent as the prince came forward to the middle of the throne hall, unarmed like the price of peace he was meant to be. The rare few jeers from the crowd were quickly muffled and Jensen's dignity never once seemed to be broken by any of them.

"King Jared." Jensen said as he bent his knee to the throne. "Here I submit myself to the justice of Padalecki, according to the rules set by the peace treaty between our peoples."

Jared waved his hand at the ambassador to bring forth the other gifts. The sacred irons and shackles that the Acklesian delegation had brought along. The gifts of gold, silver and jewels in recompensation for the damage Padalecki had suffered and last but not least. The main price, as he waited for Jensen to continue. Both of them knew how this was supposed to go, just as they would have known if the situation had been reversed. Jared licked his lips in relief at the very thought. His eyes remained on Jensen, as the prince first took off his gloves and handed them to the stocky knight standing right behind them. The man seemed pissed, but stuck to just a glower at Jared as his prince gave him a quick look. 

Then Jensen took off his surcoat and armor. He didn't hesitate as he took of his doublet, shoes and woolen pants, leaving the Alpha in his underclothes. Seeing the man like that, almost vulnerable, there was a beauty to him that was hard to ignore.

Part of Jared wanted to tell him that this was enough. He wasn't a cruel man by nature. And to humiliate a once proud Alpha like this went in against everything his father had taught him. But he didn't. 

The Ackles had brought this on themselves with their betrayal. 

Jensen took another deep breath, before he removed his linen undershirt, as he finally stepped out of his underpants, leaving him naked. And all Jared could think of was the scars on Jensen's chest, the marks of a warrior. 

The priests, started spreading herbs in a circle around Jensen, waiting as two of Jared's knights brought forward the bench that he'd had brought out from the dungeons. A bench that hadn't been used in a hundred years. There was a reason that the ritual was so rare, for normally bitching an Alpha was only seen as the worst possible punishment, left aside for only the worst of sins, or for cases like these, where a war had to be ended by joining the two countries.

The priests let down the bench. And the sound of the heavy foot of it falling on the stone floor of the throne floor reverberated through the high halls. It was the moment of truth, Jared couldn't even have blamed Jensen if he'd hesitated, or even tried to run.  
But Jensen didn't do either. Instead he stepped forward of his own free will. Jared quickly ordered for someone to put a blanket underneath the prince. He might be angry, he might want justice, but there was no need to be cruel.  
Jensen's green eyes met Jared's, and neither flinched away from the other.

Jensen bent over the bench, and put his hands and feet in place to be chained down. It was a dignity few others would have the strength to follow him in. The priests used the shackles the Acklesians had brought with them and used it to tie Jensen to the bench.

A third priest standing next to Jared opened a bowl of Ambrosia wine. A well known aphrodisiac. Pulling out a silver cup and filling it to the brim before bending down before Jared and handing it to him. 

Jared drank it down, feeling the effect almost instantly beneath his pants.

He got up from his throne, silence following him in this solemn moment. Suddenly he heard some lecherous comments from the men surrounding him. It was almost shocking that it had taken so long. He quickly glared them down. 

He approached Jensen, the alpha was now tied to the bench, for his own safety more than anything else, since it was clear he wasn't about to try and run. Jared accepted a second cup, this one part of the procedure needed to lower an Alpha's defenses and make him more susceptible to the turning process. 

He could refuse it to Jensen. Drag this out and have the Alpha repeatedly fucked by every each one of his knights for weeks on end. But no matter how angry Jared was, that was a bridge too far for him.

So instead he poured the potion in the Omega bowl in front of Jensen, letting him sip the wine from the bowl like the bitch he would be all too soon.

It was at this point that Jensen finally hesitated, before he pushed his face into the potion and took a deep sip. His face drenched in red as he came up for air, before swallowing a second time. Jared opened his robes, and freed his dick glad that he was at least mostly still hidden behind the thick cloth. He stroked himself to hardness, before pushing his dick between the Alpha's lips. The sound of the drums struck up a beat behind him, followed up by the priests chanting for the blessing of the Gods upon the treaty and the peace.

When Jared came in Jensen's mouth, showing his complete dominion over the defeated prince and his country, an applause broke up from the Padaleckian nobles around them. 

A single tear fell from Jensen's eyes. Jared was glad that his own robes covered up the man's shame at least that much.

Next, the four Ackles knights came up one by one. The stocky longhaired knight, sir Christian of Kane was first. One of Ackles greatest knights, and Prince Jensen's most loyal companion. As he pulled out his dick, he held out an ointment, preparing his prince, before taking him. Filling him up with his load, before pulling back out and taking a step back, for the next man to follow his lead. Then the third, and fourth. 

It was part of the ceremony, Jensen's most loyal men had to show their submission to their new king, by being part of the punishment of their former leader. But it was obvious that none of them took enjoyment from any of this. Only after the fourth, Sir Misha of Collins was ready did Jared take place behind them. His hand moving over Jensen's sweatdrenched back. "I'm going to enjoy this." he whispered spitefully for only Jensen's ears to hear. As he sank in, feeling the still full on Alpha passage constricting around his dick, he could almost understand why Alphas might have once enjoyed doing this to defeated foes.

it was a tightness unlike anything you'd ever get out of an Omega, and it almost made him regret where this was leading towards. But he pushed on regardless, coming in Jensen's ass, feeling his come threatening to seep back out, right before the priests plugged it up inside of him.

People cheered as Jared moved to his throne, leaving Jensen tied up on the bench in front of them, almost like entertainment as the celebration truly started, and food was brought to the tables circling the hall. 

Every once and a while, one of the men would get up and fuck Jensen in front of the hall, the priests plugging Jensen's hole after every use, making sure not a drip could spill. Men would switch between Jensen's mouth and ass, and Jared counted every last one of them. Their come a sign of their loyalty to Jared, as sure as their oats of obedience had been. 

By nightfall over a hundred men must have taken their fill, and yet despite being covered in come and sweat, despite all the times the priests had cleaned his body, Jensen still looked as dignified and princely as he'd been at the start of it. 

Jared couldn't help but respect him for it. He was certain he wouldn't have been as strong as Jensen had been all the way through it. 

The beat of the drums changed, as did the chant of the priests, speaking now of fertility and blessing rather than revenge. It was time. Jared got back up from his throne and moved back to Jensen, touching his entrance and noticing that there was a new plug in use now, one larger than the one they'd used at the start. 

You could already start to see the changes coming over the prince. His body growing leaner, and in repayment for the sacrifice his scars were healing over, softening up with every dose of sperm forced inside of him. It was a natural part of the process, part of the body's hormones working in overdrive to get the new bitches body in perfect condition for his new situation. Jared forced his way in, fucking Jensen's body, knowing the man was teethering on the edge between Alpha and Omega. 

"Shhh, it won't be long now." he whispered, his anger lessening with his every thrust in Jensen's body, smelling the man's changing scent, softening up and smelling more and more like apple pie and home, rather than the wild scent of spices it had held before. He could feel it as Jensen's entrance started to slicken up, changing itself to make the process easier for the omega to take.

Jensen shivered under Jared's touch, but didn't flinch back. Jared wondered if he was even aware anymore of what was going on. Jared wanted to take him away from the hall, and bring him to his room, so he could finish this up in private. But he knew that could not happen. 

Jared grabbed Jensen's balls, they'd emptied out over the past few hours as Alpha after Alpha had made him come, whether Jensen had wanted to or not. They'd already started shrinking down.

At this point the change was still temporary. An Alpha's constitution didn't change easy, and more than one bitched Alpha had reverted to their original nature when left alone. 

Which is why the second part of the ceremony was needed. 

He stepped back as Jensen was released from the bench, only for him to be put on the altar in the front of the throne. Normally the most that would be sacrificed there would be a deer for the God of the woods. But this wasn't a normal day. And Jensen was placed back down on the top of the altar, only a silk scarf between his body and the naked stone. 

Jared shivered as the priest brought out the utensils needed for the final change. Jensen seemed to come back to full awareness at just the wrong point, and Jared jumped to his side.

"It's ok, you've been so strong. Be strong just a little while longer." Jensen stared up at him, and Jared took his hand, his hand brushing over Jensen's forehead, accepting a cup of medicinal wine from one of the priests and pouring it in between Jensen's lips. Jensen opened his lips, and Jared let his finger play in between the older princes lips; 

Jensen looked beautiful, like the worthy sacrifice to the gods that he'd been all day long. The change seemed to bring out the best in him, as he seemed to lose years of his age with every passing second, his body shifting to the prime state it had been in his early twenties, and that it would keep for his entire life until age would finally catch up with him in mere days right before his death. It was one of the blessings the Gods had given Omegas, making them the perfect gift to Alphas, perfect companions, perfect breeders, perfect brides. And Jensen was obviously heading towards being the best example of what an Omega could ever be.

Jared pressed a kiss on Jensen's lips, keeping Jensen from screaming in pain, just as the priest made the first cut, and another at the second cut; holding up what had been Jensen's balls as evidence to the crowd. The cuts bled out for barely a second, before the new Omegas body healed them up in a flat surface that belied they'd ever been there to begin with. 

Jared had never seen or smelt anything as radiant. Then the priests covered Jensen in the silk sheet that had lined the altar, as Jensen got up to his for a second, before stumbling to his knees.  
"Will thou take this sacrifice?" Jared was shocked at Jensen's strength in being able to get out the words.

Even now he had a choice, he could punish Jensen further, and sell him to the highest bidder. But all he could see was a nigh perfect Omega that would give him many strong sons and daughters.

So instead he reached his hand to Jensen's and lifted up the Omegas face,before facing the crowd.  
"Give high welcome to Jensen of Padalecki, my bride and queen to be."

****

Jared sat by the side of the bathtub, and helped Jensen wash himself afterwards. The wedding would be tomorrow. It would be a celebration that would last a week, to wash away any remnant of the turning ritual, and any notion any other noble might have to hold Jensen's turning against him.

"I'm sorry my father refused to hand my brother over to you."  
Jared stared at him. "His betrayal was a shame to our entire nation. "

"Then why didn't he?"

"Josh was a prince of Ackles. And father... he couldn't bare to live with the shame of having him run from justice. As he would have."

Jared shivered.

"It's why I had him killed. Father was never going to allow him to be punished."

Jared stared at him in shock. 

"why?"

"I would do anything for the honor of Ackles."

Jared stared in open mouthed awe at his bride, knowing he'd thank the Gods for his Omega for the rest of his life.


End file.
